dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Earth Reborn
!! と2つの い |Rōmaji title =Bejīta no Hisaku!! Porunga to Futatsu no Negai |Literal title =Vegeta's Secret Plan!! Polunga and the Two Wishes |Number = 283 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = The End of Super Saiyan 3 *Vegeta's Plan *A Message to Earth |Airdate = November 15, 1995 |English Airdate = March 25, 2003 |Previous = Old Buu Emerges |Next = Call to Action }} !! と2つの い|Bejīta no Hisaku!! Porunga to Futatsu no Negai|lit. "Vegeta's Secret Plan!! Polunga and the Two Wishes"}} is the eighth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 15, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 25, 2003. Summary The episode begins with the fat Majin Buu and Mr. Satan fighting Kid Buu. Vegeta is mad at Goku because he was unable to power up. Goku tells him that he learned to be a Super Saiyan 3 when he was dead and he did not know that his body uses twice as much energy while alive. Vegeta tells Dende and Kibito Kai to go to New Namek and wish Earth back. Old Kai does not want to, but Dende coaxes him into going there. Goku asks why he wants to wish Earth back now. Then Vegeta asks how many times Goku has saved the Earth. Goku says that it has been at least half a dozen, to which Vegeta replies that it is time for the Earth to save itself for once. Meanwhile, Dende and the others make it to New Planet Namek. When Dende reaches there, he receives a warm welcome and learns that the Namekians have already gathered the Dragon Balls and even upgraded Porunga's powers after that intense battle with Frieza. Then Dende asks Vegeta for the wishes, to which Vegeta replies: bring back Earth and all its inhabitants who died since the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, excluding of the most evil ones. Dende makes the wishes after a minor setback. Back on the planet, Majin Buu and Kid Buu are fighting. Mr. Satan is in the middle trying to help the fat Buu, always getting kicked off quickly. Meanwhile, the Earth and all the good people who died after the destruction in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament are wished back, including Old Kai, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Mr. Popo and Chi-Chi. Goku becomes glad that Vegeta is a good guy since his halo is gone too. Goku asks Vegeta what his plan is and asks Vegeta if he can bring their sons and Piccolo to join the battle, but Vegeta tells him no and reveals that his plan is to revive the citizens and create a Spirit Bomb using the energy from the Earth to destroy Kid Buu. Major Events *Dende heads to Namek where he is able to summon Porunga due to the help of his fellow Namekians. *Earth is restored using the first wish from Porunga. *All those who had died since the morning of the Tournament except for the evil ones are revived from the second wish from Porunga including all of Goku and Vegeta's friends and family. *Vegeta is also bought back to life. *Vegeta tells Goku about his plan to use the Spirit Bomb to finish off Kid Buu. Battles *Good Buu and Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **West City **Barren Wasteland **The Lookout *New Namek *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball *Namekian Dragon Ball Transformations *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Dragon Theme" - When Porunga is summoned by Elder Moori on Namek to revive Earth and most everyone who had been killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament except the most evil beings. *"Frieza Begs" - When Vegeta asks Goku why he didn't ask Dende to wish everyone on Earth back. *"Episodic Trunks" - When everyone on Earth gets brought back to life. Differences from the manga *In the manga, Bee is in the same place as Dende and the Kai and is taken to Namek when the others visit there. In the anime, Bee stayed on the Sacred World of the Kai the whole time. Trivia *Mr. Satan bites Kid Buu in this episode. This is the third time Buu is bitten. The first is when Gotenks bites Super Buu's arm, and the second is when Goku bites Kid Buu's head. *Old Kai's Halo is missing when he first arrives on New Namek. It shows up after that. *Mr. Satan is shown to overcome his normal cowardice and help his only friend, Buu, fight his evil half. *In overview, the actions of Kid Buu and the specifics of the wish granted by Porunga caused crime on the restored Earth to be reduced as any truly evil beings weren't restored. *The Earth and it's inhabitants, including Old Kai and Vegeta are revived in this episode. Vegeta was previously killed in "Evil Lives On" and the Earth was previously destroyed by Kid Buu in "End of Earth". *In some filler scenes in True Saiyans Fight Alone, Kid Buu is seen blowing up several planets that also have life on them while he was searching for Goku and Vegeta. In this episode, only the planet Earth is restored with the first wish, but the second wish revives all of Majin Buu's and Babidi's victims, not just those from Earth, except the most evil ones. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 283 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 283 (BDZ) pt-br:A estratégia de Vegeta fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 283 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z